O' Tanjôbi Omedetô
by White Assassin
Summary: Il ne savait jamais comment dire les choses qui importaient. Mais peut-être pouvait-il les lui exprimer autrement. / Edvy (yaoi) - OS


**O' Tanjôbi Omedetô**

(お誕生日 おめでとう)

 **Base** : FMA (manga)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Même si des fois, j'aimerais bien x3 Ils sont la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa, une personne formidable sans laquelle je n'aurais pas pu vivre de nombreux et merveilleux moments de ma vie. Voilà. C'était la minute émotion, et c'est tout pour moi xD

 **Genre** : Romance – Hurt / Comfort – Yaoi (Edvy) – OS

 **Résumé** : Il ne savait jamais comment dire les choses qui importaient. Mais peut-être pouvait-il les lui exprimer autrement.

 **Musiques** : « _Gairo_ » ( **FMA, OST 1** ), « _La tortura_ » ( **Shakira – Alejandro Sanz** ), « _Yôwa_ » ( **FMA, OST 1** )

 **Note** : Cet OS m'est venu il y a quelques temps déjà... Mais je ne l'écris et ne le poste que maintenant, car c'est justement maintenant qu'il importe ^w^ Je le dédie à mon Vyvy favori qui me l'a inspiré et dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui ^o^ Et pour ceux qui se demanderaient, et à juste titre il faut l'avouer, ce que signifie le titre de cette fic que j'ai expressément traduit en japonais... Simplement : « _Joyeux Anniversaire_ » ! ^w^

Bonne lecture ! ~

* * *

Une délicieuse odeur. De celles qui avaient le don de vous faire saliver abondamment dès la première et la plus infime inspiration. De celles qui se faufilaient insidieusement dans vos narines pour se glisser jusque dans votre bouche et venaient amoureusement caresser vos papilles en éveil.

Ce fut cette odeur qui tira Envy du sommeil.

L'homonculus se donna un temps avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Juste histoire de savourer encore un peu et pleinement, avec son seul odorat, les effluves savoureuses d'un repas chaud que l'on cuisinait et qui embaumaient la pièce. Pour se concentrer uniquement sur ce parfum, les yeux clos et le sourire aux lèvres.

Ça sentait... Ça sentait... Ça sentait le sucre roux et le beurre qui dorait dans la poêle pour venir y enrober quelque chose de plus consistant. L'odorat sur-développé de l'androgyne et, surtout, les deux siècles d'existence qu'il accusait le renseignèrent rapidement sur la nature du plat responsable de son réveil : probablement des crêpes.

Envy ouvrit enfin les yeux, s'étira.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas besoin de manger comme les êtres humains. Pour autant, cela ne voulait absolument pas dire qu'il était insensible à ce genre de petits plaisirs de la vie : il aurait été plaisant pour n'importe qui de se faire réveiller par quelque chose qui sentait si bon. Surtout quand ça vous emplissait la bouche comme ça, comme si vous croquiez déjà à pleines dents dans une fine crêpe moelleuse à souhait.

S'il avait pu, son estomac aurait gargouillé.

« …. ~ »

Machinalement, Envy ramena son bras hors de la couette pour le poser sur son petit blond, assoupi à côté de lui.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en constatant son absence.

Incrédule, l'homonculus tapota frénétiquement le matelas vide et froid de l'autre côté du lit. Il daigna enfin tourner la tête pour constater qu'effectivement, Edward ne se trouvait pas dans celui-ci avec lui. La couverture était rabattue pêle-mêle vers le bout du matelas, et l'absence de toute chaleur qui aurait normalement dû être toujours imprimée dans le tissu après un départ récent indiquait qu'au contraire, le petit alchimiste avait quitté le lit il y avait de cela un bon moment déjà.

Un détail troublant, à plus d'un égard : déjà, Envy fut consterné de se rendre compte que son sommeil avait été suffisamment profond pour qu'il ne se rende même pas compte que son amant avait déserté le lit. D'ordinaire, au moindre mouvement d'Edward, au moindre spasme qui traversait son corps lorsqu'il rêvait, les sens aux aguets du polymorphe l'alertaient. Il s'arrachait alors inconsciemment au sommeil pour savoir de quoi il retournait.

En fait, il n'avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec le jeune garçon que très récemment, suite à quelques petites plaintes de la part de son petit blond qui jugeait « dérangeant » qu'Envy passât le plus clair de son temps, lors de ces longues nuits à attendre son réveil, à le fixer jusqu'au matin. L'homonculus n'avait, il fallait l'avouer, pas trop compris ce qu'il lui reprochait concrètement quand on savait qu'Alphonse avait, bien avant lui, fait la même chose des années durant. Mais il fallait croire que des yeux aux pupilles rétractées étaient plus angoissants pour le jeune alchimiste que les iris brillants et renfoncés d'un casque d'armure vide.

Allez comprendre.

Toujours était-il que l'androgyne s'était discipliné ( **Greed** : _« discipliné » ? C'est franchement pas le terme que j'aurais choisi pour Envy._ **Envy** : _J'ai de qui tenir..._ ) pour accompagner son amant au pays des rêves, au moins quelques heures... Et que son rude entraînement avait fini par payer. Cependant, cela restait la première fois de sa vie qu'il goûtait à un véritable voyage dans les bras de Morphée, au point que ce dernier en vienne à ne plus le lâcher même alors qu'Edward quittait le lit.

Autre chose, aussi : Envy, en se redressant sur son séant, jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et brillait de mille feux en ce beau mois de juin, déversant sur la ville de Central ses épais rayons et sa chaleur bienvenue.

Il était tard.

Et pourtant... Envy n'eut qu'à tendre l'oreille pour comprendre que la personne qui s'affairait présentement dans la cuisine avait de forte chances d'être que son petit blond. Petit blond qui aurait d'ailleurs dû être au travail à cette heure-ci de la matinée et non pas à la maison, puisqu'on était en pleine semaine. Avait-il pris sa journée ? Pourquoi donc ? Bah, ça l'arrangeait : il aimait bien pouvoir profiter de la présence trop rare à son goût de son amant.

Par contre... Encore autre chose. Un tout mini micro détail qui le turlupinait et qui rajoutait à l'étrange de la situation : Edward qui _cuisinait_?! Sérieusement ? Il peinait franchement à y croire. Habituellement, c'était Alphonse qui se chargeait de ce genre de tâches – aux yeux de l'androgyne, plutôt ingrates –... Des tâches ménagères en général. C'était ce petit frère dévoué qui faisait le linge du grand ( **Alphonse** : _Je confirme._ **Edward** : _Hey... Moi aussi, je fais des lessives..._ **Alphonse** : _NON. Tu transmutes des vêtements. C'est différent._ ), qui astiquait les meubles et le carrelage et qui, surtout, préparait avec un talent remarquable soit dit en passant – surtout pour une armure dépourvue du sens du goût – le repas pour son aîné parfois un peu fainéant ( **Alphonse** : _« parfois »_?). Bien sûr, il arrivait – et il disait bien « arrivait » – qu'Edward mît la main à la pâte... Mais bon. Même l'absence temporaire d'Alphonse, qui était parti passer la semaine à Resembool pour donner de leurs nouvelles à leur « famille », n'avait su décider l'alchimiste malhabile en cuisine à passer derrière les fourneaux : depuis le départ d'Alphonse, il n'avait eu de cesse de se faire livrer, arguant ne pas avoir de temps à perdre dans ce genre de futilités... Refusant également de reconnaître être parfaitement incapable de sortir d'une casserole quelque chose de plus élaboré que de pauvres et malheureuses pommes de terre à l'eau. Cramées, de sucroît.

Non pas que cela gênât Envy puisque, comme dit précédemment, il n'avait pas besoin de s'alimenter particulièrement ( **Envy** : _Et que quitte à risquer l'intoxication alimentaire, je préférerais encore cuisiner moi-même !_ **Edward** : _CA VA._ )... Mais cela suffisait en tout cas à rendre plus qu'étrange ce soudain engouement d'Edward pour la cuisine.

A moins que...

A moins qu'il n'ait carrément fait venir un cuisinier. Elle en aurait été capable, la crevette.

Envy soupira et secoua doucement la tête comme pour désapprouver silencieusement la flemmardise chronique de son amant question tâches domestiques. Enfin... Il disait ça, mais... Après tout, lui non plus ne savait pas cuisiner grand chose ( **Edward** : _AH ! Tu avoues !_ **Envy** : _J'ai dit « pas grand chose ». Pas « rien », comme d'autres..._ ). Voire pas cuisiner du tout ( **Envy** : _… Tu sais que tu me décrédibilises, là ?_ **W.A.** : _Oui. Je sais._ ). Était-il, de ce fait, le mieux placé pour lancer la première pierre à l'alchimiste ? Honnêtement et surtout, objectivement, pas vraiment.

Il fit mollement glisser ses jambes sur le bord du lit puis se leva, direction la cuisine et ce, avec l'entrain que nous donnait parfois la perspective d'une bonne matinée. Il traversa le couloir en refoulant un bâillement et descendit l'escalier en se laissant guider par la fragrance fleurie de la pâte à crêpes sur le feu. Néanmoins, une fois dans la cuisine et alors qu'il avait déjà engagé tout un processus mental pour se défaire de l'air béat qui planait sur son visage – et qui menaçait de dangereusement de nuire à son image –... Ce fut tout l'inverse qui se produisit. Dès qu'il franchit le seuil de la pièce, à l'instant même où son pied foula le carrelage et après avoir reçu une bonne et délicieuse bouffée de sucré en pleine tête... il se figea instantanément, comme foudroyé par la divine vision qui s'offrit à ses yeux écarquillés :

Edward.

En tablier.

En train de cuisiner.

Le cerveau totalement déconnecté, Envy resta bloqué dans l'encadrement de la porte, incapable de commander à ses muscles de bouger ou simplement à ses paupières de cligner pour abreuver ses yeux qui commençaient à crier grâce. Ceux-ci restèrent résolument fixés sur Edward qui, dos à lui, s'affairait avec ardeur aux fourneaux, déployant une énergie surprenante. Face à la fenêtre, nimbé de soleil, il était comme un ange descendu du ciel dans le poudroiement léger qui l'enrobait. Habillé comme à l'accoutumée de son pantalon moulant ( **Envy** : _Oh oui ~_ ) et de son éternel débardeur noirs, le tablier blanc qu'il avait passé autour de son cou, et noué sur sa nuque visible entre trois mèches de cheveux blonds ramenées en tresse, était déjà constellé de tâches.

Tout comme le reste de la cuisine, en fait.

Le plan de travail ressemblait à un champ de bataille : de la farine y était étalée un peu partout et de la pâte, probablement jetée contre le mur lors d'un touillage excessif, avait sournoisement coulé le long de celui-ci. Un œuf, aussi, était brisé et abandonné à côté d'un amas invraisemblable de plats de tailles et de couleurs différentes : ceux utilisés par Edward pour la préparation de la pâte, qu'il avait visiblement tenté de ranger.

Plus ou moins.

Vraiment, l'ordre n'était pas le fort de la petite crevette.

Mais bon. Cela ne lui retirait aucun charme. Au-cun.

« Ah ! Envy ! » s'exclama soudain la voix enjouée et flûtée de l'alchimiste. Celui-ci accourut vers lui tout sourire, de la farine plein les joues. Et de la pâte au bord des lèvres, tiens. Évidemment, il n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de plonger son doigt dans la mixture avant de la faire cuire, le petit gourmand.

Il fallut bien un second appel pour tirer Envy de sa contemplation.

Après s'être assuré d'avoir la pleine attention de son partenaire, Edward lui fit un bisou de bonjour plutôt chaste et s'enquit :

« Bien dormi ? »

Envy mit un temps à analyser tout ce qu'il se passait et resta même quelques instants focalisé sur ce baiser qu'il aurait souhaité plus... Long. Mais bon. Il le compensa en en offrant un lui aussi à l'alchimiste... Un peu plus fougueux, forcément. Discrètement, il en profita pour lécher les quelques gouttes de pâte sur les lèvres chaudes de son petit blond.

Une fois assuré qu'il n'en restait plus la moindre, il répondit alors :

« Plutôt, oui. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas sensé être au boulot, aujourd'hui ? Investi d'une quelconque mission ou je ne sais quoi ? »

Le petit blond secoua la tête.

« Non. J'ai pris ma journée.

\- Ah », lâcha Envy qui fit soudainement le lien entre journée de repos et l'inévitable... Bibliothèque. C'était vrai. Quand Edward n'allait pas travailler, ce n'était que dans quatre cas bien définis : le premier et le plus rare, si Alphonse avait un problème urgent. Le deuxième, lorsqu'Edward avait des recherches à faire à la maison. Il se retranchait alors dans son bureau, à l'étage, et ne donnait jamais signe de vie que tard dans la soirée, lorsqu'il venait quémander un repas comme un oisillon affamé. Le troisième, lorsqu'il était malade : mais là, il fallait vraiment qu'il ne tienne plus debout. Il avait souvent trop peur de rester se reposer à la maison sous peine de se voir surcharger de travail à son retour. Un certain colonel n'était pas forcément toujours tendre avec le petit blond parfois trop arrogant à son encontre.

Et enfin, le dernier cas... Le plus fréquent et le plus chiant car cela lui prenait bien toute la journée mais que là, contrairement au deuxième, Envy ne pouvait _vraiment_ pas profiter de la présence d'Edward... C'est lorsqu'il comptait passer TOUTE la journée à la bibliothèque, là encore pour des recherches. Et des quatre, c'était l'option qu'Envy préférait le moins. Même quand il était malade, il y avait des avantages ! Il avait au moins la chance de pouvoir s'occuper du petit blond, de le cajoler, etc. La bibliothèque, par contre... Pas moyen de s'y parler ou juste d'y traîner oisivement en attendant la fermeture ( **Envy** : _Et la libération !_ ) aux côtés de l'alchimiste parfois un peu trop studieux. Sans parler du précieux sésame, la montre en argent, qu'il fallait impérativement détenir pour envisager pouvoir faire des allers-retours dans ce mouroir ( **Ed** : _T'exagères pas un chouilla, là ?_ **Envy** : _NON._ ) et qui obligeait l'homonculus désœuvré à porter un uniforme à la con pour espérer pouvoir s'aérer deux minutes, lorsqu'il avait la foi de rester avec Edward du début jusqu'à la fin. Et puis... rester silencieux le nez dans un bouquin toute la journée durant, très peu pour lui.

Et savoir que c'était précisément ce qu'Edward comptait faire de sa journée ne l'enchantait guère.

Quelle désillusion...

« Eh ? Pourquoi tu tires cette tête de six pieds de long ? » l'interrogea Edward en perdant son sourire, laissant retomber ses bras qu'il avait passés autour du cou de son amant contre ses flancs. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que la louche qu'il tenait goûtait lentement au sol tandis qu'il poursuivait :

« Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir...

\- De quoi ? De savoir que tu vas encore aller à la bibliothèque et me laisser tout seul ici ? Je vois pas vraiment pourquoi », répondit l'androgyne en détournant la tête, maussade. Même l'odeur des crêpes n'y fit rien. V'là. Ça lui avait pourri sa journée avant même qu'elle ne commence.

« Mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais à la bibliothèque ! » objecta Edward, surpris. « Ma journée, je l'ai prise pour rester avec toi ! »

Envy haussa un sourcil, appuya sa main à répétition contre son oreille comme pour essayer de la déboucher. Il avait... Il avait bien entendu, là ?

« Tu peux répéter ?

\- J'ai pris ma journée pour rester avec toi. Et j'ai prévu plein de choses ! » annonça joyeusement l'alchimiste, retrouvant sa bonne humeur. Il rayonnait. Si ce n'était qu'un pauvre quiproquo qui rendait son Envy malheureux, alors c'était réglé. « Et ça commence par un bon petit déjeuner ! » lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Cramé ou pas ? » lança Envy en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds et en jetant un coup d'œil dubitatif par-dessus l'épaule d'Edward. Incompréhensif, celui-ci fronça les sourcils... Jusqu'à ce qu'une désagréable odeur vienne titiller ses narines. Il huma l'air à deux reprises avant de comprendre ce qu'insinuait Envy.

« AH ! »

Il fit aussitôt volte face et fonça vers la poêle malencontreusement laissée sur le feu. Paniqué, le petit alchimiste la retira de celui-ci et grimaça en constatant ce qu'était devenue la pauvre crêpe oubliée : un amas noirâtre dont s'échappait une fumée noirâtre et peu rassurante. Dans un vain espoir de la récupérer, il agita la poêle en tous sens et souffla dessus.

Mal lui en pris : la crêpe prit instantanément feu.

Tétanisé, Edward sembla danser sur place en tenant l'objet à bout de bras. Il lui fallut bien cinq secondes, sous le regard éberlué d'Envy, pour se décider à passer la poêle sous l'eau pour éteindre le feu naissant quitte à sacrifier les restes de sa pauvre crêpe. Heureusement, le feu fut rapidement maîtrisé par son élément contraire. Piteux, Edward regarda alors tristement la mixture peu ragoûtante qui s'étalait à présent dans l'évier et dans sa poêle, un peu comme s'il essayait de faire son deuil de ce qui aurait pu se retrouver ultérieurement dans son ventre vide et affamé. Enfin. Heureusement là encore, c'était la dernière crêpe. Pas besoin de s'acharner à récupérer la poêle.

Edward posa soigneusement celle-ci dans l'évier et lança un regard contrit à Envy. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs été tant pris de court par ce brusque incendie qu'il avait assisté à la scène... Sans trop savoir ce qui, du rire ou de l'inquiétude, aurait dû prendre le pas sur l'autre en voyant Edward faire ainsi étalage de ses dons culinaires.

Après avoir ouvert la fenêtre pour aérer et chasser de la pièce l'odeur de brûlé qui les étouffait, l'homonculus demanda pour changer un peu de sujet :

« Au fait... Elles ne sont pas un peu épaisses, tes crêpes ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil oblique au plat sur lequel elles étaient entassées. Derrière cette question, nulle envie de critiquer Edward. C'était juste que.. Comment dire... ? Leur épaisseur justifiait d'un coup et sans mal le nombre de récipients utilisés par Edward pour les préparer. De plus... Aucune des crêpes n'avait la même taille. On sentait derrière chacune d'entre elles et au travers de leur empilement minutieux le souci de bien faire et de s'appliquer... Mais le résultat n'y était pas vraiment. Certaines étaient à la limite du roussi, quand d'autres dégoulinaient discrètement sur leurs comparses, dans lesquelles, parfois, elle se fondaient carrément.

Enfin.

Comme Envy l'avait dit, ou plutôt pensé : il n'était pas le mieux placer pour juger. Après tout... Peut-être qu'Edward avait-il simplement essayé d'innover un peu ?

« B... Ben non ! Ce... Ce sont des pancakes ! Normal qu'ils soient... Un peu gros ! » ( **Envy** : _Tiens, là, la taille te dérangent pas..._ **Ed** : _Tu veux bien arrêter de voir des rapports avec ton concombre partout ? C'est enquiquinant, à la fin !_ ) se défendit le petit alchimiste en regardant ses pieds.

C'était tellement évident qu'il mentait et qu'il cherchait simplement à justifier son échec...

Envy dissimula de son mieux son sourire et choisit de jouer le jeu :

« Oh. Je comprends mieux. C'est tout de suite plus logique. »

Edward se réjouit d'avoir rattrapé le coup et, sans plus se morfondre sur son récent « exploit », proposa :

« Et si on passait à table ? ~ »

Envy haussa un sourcil.

« « On » ?

\- B... Ben oui. Je vais pas les manger tout seul, toutes ces cr-... Tous ces pancakes ! Pancakes ! » se corrigea-t-il au dernier moment tout en mettant la table avec plus de soin que jamais. Il disposa sur celle-ci tout ce dont on pouvait rêver au réveil : des pots de confiture aux couleurs chatoyantes, du beurre barraté, de la pâte à tartiner onctueuse, du jus d'orange fraîchement pressé et du lait tout frais du matin – bon, par contre, le lait, très peu pour lui, hein... – Il plaça au centre de tout cela l'assiette croulante de... de pancakes, puis invita Envy à s'asseoir avec un sourire engageant, qui illumina son visage juvénile.

« Tu en serais pourtant bien capable... » chuchota Envy pour lui-même en prenant place, soucieux de ne pas faire de la peine à son petit blond qui semblait s'être donné beaucoup de mal pour... Pour quoi, au juste ? L'homonculus ne résista pas à l'envie de lui demander : « Au fait... C'est nouveau, cette... passion ? pour la cuisine ? C'est la première fois que je te vois faire. » Puis, après un court silence : « Tu as pris de bonnes résolutions avec le départ de ton petit frère ?

\- Hm... On peut dire ça ~ » répondit évasivement l'enfant en plantant sa fourchette dans le pancake en haut de la pile. Il se pourlécha les lèvres en le voyant atterrir mollement dans son assiette et s'exclama : « Bon appétit ! ~ »

Envy, après s'être attendri devant cette vision, lui rendit sa formule de politesse et se mit à manger lui aussi. En vérité... Il aurait pu s'en passer, mais bon. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait l'occasion de goûter quelque chose de préparé spécifiquement par son blondinet favori et puis... C'était quand même plus sympa comme ça. Dans ses bons jours, l'homonculus aimait bien, en effet, accompagner son amant dans ces petits moments de la journée. Il était plus agréable de partager un repas à deux que d'être seul à en profiter et de se faire fixer tout du long. Ça, il pouvait comprendre.

« Pas mauvais », conclut l'androgyne dès la première bouchée.

En fait, il n'en savait trop rien. Il n'avait pas suffisamment développé son sens du goût pour savoir si, oui ou non, le pancake avait le goût qu'il aurait dû avoir. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que c'était mangeable à première vue et que sa pierre ne s'excitait pas pour le soigner.

Rigolez.

C'était arrivé, un jour. Edward avait cuisiné il-ne-savait-quoi – c'était dire la qualité du repas – ( **Ed** : _Je ne te permets pas !_ **Envy** : _Moi, je me permets. Tu es un danger public._ ), et c'était franchement mal passé. Quand il y repensait, cet échec cuisant avait peut-être un rapport avec le fait que, depuis, l'enfant se fût toujours abstenu de cuisiner et tenu le plus loin possible des plaques de cuisson. En tout cas, Edward – ou plutôt son orgueil de petit pigeon bouffi – semblait s'en être remis, car il avait décidé de faire table rase de tout cela et de réessayer. Et... Moui. Le résultat était quand même correct. Il avait dû suivre une recette à la lettre pour l'obtenir, mais mieux valait manquer d'excentricité et obtenir quelque chose de normal que de chercher à faire dans l'original et de pondre un truc infâme.

Son compliment sembla avoir fait plaisir à l'alchimiste puisqu'il ne quitta plus son sourire satisfait de tout le repas.

Ils finirent tant bien que mal leurs copieuses assiettes, débarrassèrent la table et nettoyèrent la cuisine. Une fois que celle-ci fut parfaitement impeccable, Edward referma la fenêtre et annonça en regardant au dehors :

« Tu as vu comme il fait beau, aujourd'hui ? Je sortirais bien, pas toi ?

\- Ah ? Euh... Ouais, pourquoi pas... »

Edward avait l'air tellement heureux, ce matin, il ne se sentait pas le cœur à lui refuser quoi que ce fût, même s'il devait avouer qu'il serait bien resté à la maison pour... D'autres choses plus intéressantes qu'une balade dehors ( **Envy** : _Ça te dit pas ?_ ~ **Ed** : _NON._ ). Mais soit.

Le petit blond se débarrassa de son tablier sans plus attendre et fila dans l'entrée passer son inséparable veste noire. Envy se rendit alors compte d'un détail passé jusque là inaperçu : Edward était déjà lavé et apprêté, en fait. Il s'était donc levé bien plus tôt que ce qu'il avait auparavant estimé, puisqu'il lui avait fallu faire sa toilette et préparer la pâte à crêpes avant son réveil. Étrange. Il aurait quand même pu s'accorder plus de sommeil, lui qui se plaignait si souvent d'être fatigué... ( **Ed** : _La faute à qui ?_ **Envy** : _Genre t'en redemandes pas. Genre._ )

« … ? »

L'homonculus fut interpellé par autre chose : près de la porte d'entrée, caché dans un coin, se trouvait un petit panier en osier dont Edward s'empara avant de déverrouiller la porte. Intrigué, l'homonculus s'enquit, en désignant la chose d'un coup de tête :

« C'est pour quoi faire, ça ?

\- Oh ? Ben... Je me suis dit que ce serait chouette de pique-niquer dans le parc... J'ai préparé quelques sandwiches, tout ça... » expliqua le petit blond en soulevant délicatement l'un des deux couvercles du panier pour dévoiler son contenu. A vrai dire, il était tant rempli qu'à part lesdits sandwiches, on ne voyait pas grand chose.

Envy se contenta de hausser les épaules. Pourquoi pas. Edward lui donnait un peu l'impression de vouloir le gaver comme une oie, mais si ça lui faisait plaisir de déjeuner dehors...

C'est sur ce commun accord que les deux adolescents quittèrent leur logis et le calme qui y régnaient pour se fondre dans la foule animée de ce mercredi matin.

* * *

« Ah... ! » soupira allègrement le petit blond en s'étendant de tout son long dans l'herbe verte et douce, à l'ombre mouvante d'un arbre bercé par la brise. La lumière du soleil qui filtrait au travers de l'épais feuillage de ce dernier constellait de petites tâches la pelouse impeccablement taillée et le visage souriant et paisible de l'adolescent. Envy quitta à son tour le chemin sablonneux qu'ils avaient emprunté pour parvenir jusqu'à cette petite butte ombragée, loin de la cohue et des badauds. Il s'installa aux côtés de son amant, appréciant le spectacle que leur offrait la vue plongeante sur l'ensemble du parc. Ils avaient mis pas moins de deux heures à le traverser sous le soleil, et il devait avouer qu'après toute cette marche, une pause pour souffler, même pour lui, qui était un homonculi, était tout à fait bienvenue. Surtout qu'ils étaient loin d'avoir fini leur promenade et qu'Edward semblait plus que motivé pour parcourir le lieu en long, en large et en travers. Tout du moins, c'était ce que ses yeux pétillants lui avaient suggéré.

Un vrai gosse.

Il n'avait eu de cesse de courir en tous sens, tantôt pour s'émerveiller d'un oiseau, d'une fleur qui poussait là ou – et surtout – des carpes qui flottaient paisiblement dans l'un des nombreux bassins que comptait le parc. Il avait bien passé une demie-heure à leur lancer des miettes de pain, amusé au possible par la popularité ainsi gagnée auprès du banc de poissons. Envy s'était prêté au jeu et les avait nourries un peu aussi... Mais d'eux deux, c'était clairement Edward qui s'était le plus amusé. Il avait même dû le retenir lorsqu'il s'était un peu trop penché pour essayer de caresser les poissons avides de caresses – et surtout de mie de pain –, vraisemblablement habitués à la main de l'homme. Mais bon. L'important était qu'ils eussent passé un bon moment.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Edward passer nonchalamment ses mains derrière sa tête puis, comme s'il s'était soudainement fait piquer, se raviser et se redresser pour demander à l'homonculus :

« T'aurais pas faim, des fois ? »

La question le surprit tellement qu'Envy ne put réprimer son rire à temps. Edward lui lança un regard blasé et, levant les yeux au ciel, répondit lui-même à sa question :

« Ça va, ça va... Je sais paaaarfaitement bien que vous, les homonculi, n'avez pas « faim ». »

Il étala sur l'herbe une petite nappe à carreaux et y disposa consciencieusement le contenu du panier qui se trouvait entre eux deux, toujours avec ce petit air fier qu'il prenait lorsqu'il lui semblait avoir accompli quelque chose de notable. Boissons fraîches, œufs durs, tomates cerises, quelques viennoiseries et fruits... Edward n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié.

Tout en tendant à Envy un sandwich d'où dépassaient quelques morceaux de jambon frais et où luisait, sur la mie, le beurre qui l'accompagnait, l'alchimiste poursuivit son explication :

« Ce que je voulais savoir, c'était surtout si ça, par exemple, t'aurait fait envie.

\- Dans l'immédiat, non, mais en croquant dedans, je pense que je pourrai changer d'avis », réponditn gentiment Envy en s'emparant du sandwich et en regardant Edward dévorer le second avec appétit. La vache. Heureusement qu'il ne plantait jamais ses canines comme ça dans autre chose... Il aurait douillé, autrement ( **Ed** : _*rire machiavélique*_ **Envy** : ...)

Laissant là de côté ses réflexions et, surtout, les agréables souvenirs qui les suivirent et qui menaçaient de se traduire un peu trop visiblement entre ses jambes, Envy grignota son sandwich sans quitter des yeux Edward.

C'était... Bizarre.

La journée était bizarre.

Le comportement même d'Edward était bizarre.

Et... A vrai dire, il s'inquiétait un peu. Parce que même pour lui, qui avait peu d'expérience en la matière, il était évident que l'alchimiste n'agissait pas normalement et que son comportement était motivé par une obscure raison qui, de son point de vue, n'augurait rien de bon. Il avait déjà vu les enfants des êtres humains agir de la sorte, chercher à amadouer leurs parents en étant aux petits soins avec eux, en se montrant adorables... Généralement, ça finissait toujours par un caprice ou par l'annonce d'une bêtise ou d'une nouvelle peu réjouissante. La réclamation d'un jouet, une mauvaise note, un objet cassé ou, dans son cas...

… Peut-être un adultère qu'Edward aurait souhaité lui avouer : soucieux de mieux faire passer la pilule, il se transformerait en angelot l'espace d'une matinée... Juste pour mieux lui planter un couteau dans le dos juste après.

Un adultère.

Envy manqua d'en déchirer le sandwich en deux comme une feuille de papier.

Et si c'était ça ?

Et si Edward l'avait trompé avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Avec qui ç'aurait été ? Une fille ? Un homme ? Les deux... ?! Quand ça ?! Pourquoi ça ?!

Et près tout, pourquoi pas ? Qui lui disait que toutes ses sorties à la bibliothèque, que lui abhorrait tant et tendait à éviter, n'avaient pas pour but de lui fournir un précieux alibi pour partir se blottir dans d'autres bras ? Embrasser d'autres lèvres ? Cette simple idée fit remonter un amer goût de bile de la bouche de l'androgyne, qui en tremblait presque de rage et manqua d'en recracher la bouchée de pain à peine avalée. La faute à son péché : on était l'homonculus de l'envie ou on ne l'était pas.

« Envy... Tu as l'air tendu, ça ne va pas ? » lui demanda à brûle-pourpoint le petit blond en se rapprochant de lui d'un petit bond. Ce ne fut qu'un simple geste, mais cela suffit à créer un cocon d'intimité qui dérouilla la voix d'Envy, jusque là coincée dans sa gorge. Néanmoins, l'homonculus répondit un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité :

« Si, si. Ça va. Ça va même parfaitement bien. C'est juste que... Je me demandais... C'est... Enfin... Pourquoi tu fais tout ça, d'un coup ? Le petit dej', la sortie au parc, les sandwiches, etc... Je veux dire-...

\- Ça ne te plaît pas ? » le coupa Edward en jetant un regard triste à son sandwich dont un bout de viande pendait lamentablement là où les dents acérées de la crevette avaient rencontré la croûte. « Je... » commença-t-il en se recroquevillant un peu comme s'il était mal à l'aise. « Je trouvais simplement qu'en ce moment, je t'avais pas mal délaissé... J'étais très pris par mes recherches avec Alphonse et je m'en voulais de t'avoir si souvent laissé tout seul. Je m'étais dit que prendre une journée pour rattraper le temps perdu et faire quelques petites activités avec toi pourrait être... Sympa ? » termina-t-il avec une pointe d'interrogation dans la voix, comme si lui-même en doutait.

Cependant, ces explications peut-être trop sentimentales ne convainquirent pas complètement Envy, qui sentait son péché bouillir en lui et se tordre. C'était comme ça : cette idée d'adultère ne voulait pas le quitter, le rongeait et le rendait atrocement jaloux. Et si Edward avait lu en lui comme quelques rares fois ? S'il avait décelé les doutes qui l'animaient et avaient décidé de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied en trouvant à chacun d'entre eux une explication toute bête pour les désamorcer ?

Rah.

Il se sentait devenir paranoïaque.

« T'es pas obligé de manger, tu sais, si ça ne te plaît pas... » finit par proposer le jeune garçon, dépité par le silence pesant de son amant. Il tendit même doucement sa main vers le sandwich qu'Envy ne touchait plus et menaçait de broyer... Mais l'air tristounet de l'alchimiste suffit à apaiser sa colère naissante : ni une, ni deux, en voyant la main du blondinet s'approcher, il lui envoya une tape sur le dos de celle-ci et déclara avec fermeté :

« Certainement pas. Je vais le manger, ce sandwich. Pas touche. T'avais qu'à t'en préparer un autre si tu voulais te goinfrer, petite crevette gourmande. »

Edward ramena brusquement sa main à lui, affichant un air de paon offusqué... Puis la plongea dans le panier, en extirpa un troisième sandwich et enfin tout sourire, déclara :

« Tu croyais vraiment que je n'en avais apporté que deux ? »

Envy rigola. Bien entendu.

* * *

Le reste de la journée fut riche en surprises. Pour Envy, en tout cas. Ils passèrent une bonne moitié de l'après-midi à vagabonder dans le parc ensoleillé puis, à la demande d'Edward, se rendirent dans un salon de thé très coté de la capitale, dont ils gouttèrent quelques spécialités : tartes aux fruits, moelleux au chocolat, thés xinois... Un vrai voyage culinaire pour Envy qui ne s'était jamais soucié de ce genre de petits plaisirs outre mesure. Lorsqu'il lui était arrivé, rarement, de manger, il s'était toujours contenté de ce que son envie lui dictait sur l'instant, en chapardant de ci de là ce qui le mettait en appétit. Histoire de passer le temps, parfois un peu trop lent. Il fut donc finalement bien content qu'Edward eût eu l'idée de réserver deux places dans ce salon de thé, à la suite duquel ils avaient fait quelques boutiques.

Pendant trois bonnes heures, ils s'étaient alors baladés dans les rues marchandes pour faire du lèche-vitrine, admirant les réalisations splendides de couturiers de renom. Edward avait même tenu à faire essayer quelques habits à Envy. Non pas pour le faire changer de style, car convaincre Envy de porter un pantalon relevait du miracle ( **Ed** : _J'ai déjà réussi. UNE FOIS._ **Envy** : _Tu l'avais_ _transmuté_ _sur moi !_ **Ed** : _Et alors ?! La fin justifie les moyens !_ )... Mais plus pour le plaisir d'essayer de nouveaux vêtements sans les acheter, d'admirer son amant dans des tenues qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. De quoi regonfler l'ego un peu patraque de l'homonculus qui n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête l'image d'Edward allant voir ailleurs.

Car il fallait avouer que c'était bien la première fois que le petit blond réclamait autant sa présence.

* * *

« Wah... Il est drôlement tard, en fait ! » s'étonna Edward, planté devant l'horloge du salon qui indiquait déjà une heure du matin. Tandis qu'il s'essuyait vigoureusement les cheveux d'une main et maintenait avec peine la serviette plus ou moins nouée autour de sa taille de l'autre, il s'adressa à Envy, qui se tenait derrière lui, adossé contre le mur et en serviette lui aussi : « Je pensais qu'on serait de retour plus tôt. Désolé.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, c'était plutôt sympa, ce petit dîner au cabaret », le rassura Envy avant de continuer d'une voix nettement moins sympathique : « Et puis... On ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il appartenait à un requin que je ne nommerais pas. Comme on ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il nous tiendrait la jambe pendant je ne sais combien de temps, ou encore qu'il me prendrait un peu la tête. Les aléas de la vie, kess' tu veux.

\- J'aurais peut-être dû demander le nom du patron...

\- Bah. Ce qui est fait et fait. Et puis le spectacle était plutôt... Cool ? » tenta Envy en se décollant finalement du mur pour se diriger vers l'alchimiste et venir enrouler ses bras autour de son petit corps trempé. Il sourit. Son chibi sentait bon : un mélange de savon, de l'odeur fleurie de son shampooing et... De son odeur à lui.

Il se sentait bien.

Il avait dîné en compagnie de son amant, avait assisté à un spectacle étonnamment respectable et classieux quand on connaissait l'identité du patron du lieu et venait de prendre une trèèès longue et chaude douche avec le petit blond. Il était détendu et heureux. La journée était vite passée, mais il avait profité de chaque seconde.

Et vu le regard lascif que lui lança Edward en rejetant sa petite tête en arrière pour croiser ses yeux améthyste, il allait encore en profiter.

« On va dans la chambre ? » proposa innocemment la crevette rosie en attrapant la main de son partenaire.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres ~ » souffla l'homonculus à mi-mots en l'entraînant à sa suite jusqu'à l'étage.

Ce fut au moment même où Envy posait le bout d'un orteil dans la chambre que l'impensable se produisit.

Edward, qui marchait jusque là devant lui, se retourna d'un coup et fonça vers lui.

L'alchimiste tendit ses bras sur lesquels quelques gouttes perlaient encore, les enroula autour du cou de son aîné et l'embrassa avec une fièvre qu'il ne lui avait jamais connue. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes, son corps nu, abandonné par la serviette qui jonchait le sol, se pressa contre le sien... Ses mains agrippèrent sa peau comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Envy, abasourdi par ce baiser enflammé, mit trois bonnes secondes avant de recouvrir ses esprits.

Et il se laissa aller au désir.

Il agrippa la taille de son amant et dévora ses lèvres avec plus de passion encore, le poussant progressivement jusqu'au lit. Lorsque l'arrière des genoux de l'adolescent buta contre le matelas, Envy projeta son propre poids en avant afin de faire tomber Edward en arrière. Il accompagna sa chute, glissant sa main sous le crâne d'Edward pour l'emmêler dans ses cheveux et amortir le choc. Il ne savait trop ce qu'il se passait et, surtout, ce qui traversait la tête d'Edward pour l'instant... Mais son instinct lui disait d'en profiter. Ses mains agiles caressèrent alors l'alchimiste et ce, avec un désir si ardent que l'adolescent trembla comme si les doigts qui pétrissaient ses muscles le brûlaient.

Un gémissement lui échappa lorsque l'une des mains d'Envy se glissa entre ses jambes pour frotter énergiquement ce qui s'y trouvait.

Se produisit alors quelque chose de plus étrange encore.

Au lieu de quémander de sa voix si douce à ce qu'Envy continue ses mouvements, Edward posa sa main sur son torse pour lui ordonner d'arrêter. Surpris, l'homonculus s'exécuta.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il y a... » commença l'adolescent avant de se tortiller comme un petit ver pour se dégager de sous le brun. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui et compléta : « … Que je te veux là », intima-t-il en désignant un endroit du lit avec son index. « Allongé.

\- Allongé ? » s'inquiéta l'androgyne. Euh... Wait, what ? Comment ça, « allongé » ?

Envy blêmit.

Euh...

… Et si...

… Il disait bien « et si »... Edward s'était montré attentionné à l'extrême avec lui aujourd'hui, tout simplement car il prévoyait _d'échanger les rôles_?

Euh... Si c'était le cas, une discussion s'imposait. Incessamment sous peu. Genre... Maintenant, là, tout de suite.

Une LONGUE discussion.

« Chibi... Je crois que tu te trompes... C'est à toi de t'allonger, pas à moi », souligna lourdement l'androgyne en rigolant nerveusement. Il lui laissait encore le bénéfice du doute, mais essayait malgré tout de lui faire passer un message subliminal... Mais bien clair : « Toi, c'est sous moi. Point barre. ».

« A moi de m'allonger ? Ce... Je vois mal comment je vais pouvoir faire ce que je veux dans cette position.

\- « Ce que tu veux » ?! Alors tu avoues ?!

\- J'« avoue » quoi... ? » répéta l'adolescent en dévisageant son amant, un peu trop nerveux à son goût. « Ce que je veux, c'est... C'est... »

Edward détourna le regard et rougit furieusement. Subrepticement, il passa les doigts de sa main gauche sur ses lèvres. Les frôla.

Envy frémit violemment et s'assagit aussitôt.

« Oh. Tu veux me faire... »

… Une fellation. C'était toujours de cette façon très prude que le petit alchimiste traduisait ce mot qu'il n'osait prononcer. D'un simple petit geste facilement compréhensible et assez explicite en soi. Un genre de code établi entre eux deux pour permettre à Edward de vaincre la timidité dont il pouvait faire preuve lors de leurs moments intimes.

Il était le seul à le connaître comme ça, son chibi. Aussi réservé, aussi embarrassé. Pour tous, il était un gamin surdoué doté d'une (peut-être trop) grande gueule qu'il ouvrait quand cela lui chantait. Un enfant qui avait grandi avant l'heure, fou de s'être engagé dans l'armée et même, parfois aux yeux d'illustres inconnus, diablement arrogant.

Pour lui aussi, il était tout ça.

Mais il était aussi cet adolescent plein de désirs et de gêne qui cherchait ses marques dans un couple dans lequel il n'était engagé que depuis un an à tout casser. Un jeune garçon plutôt inexpérimenté malgré leurs nombreux ébats, qui s'enhardissait un peu plus à chaque fois et que lui, le plus âgé, devait souvent guider et ménager pour ne pas le brusquer ( **Envy** : _*murmure d'une voix désespérée* Si vous saviez tout ce que j'aimerais lui faire..._ **Ed** : _Tu as dit quelque chose ?_ **Envy** : _Nan. Rien. Rien du tout._ ). Tout comme lui, il avait manqué de beaucoup de contact. Par contre, contrairement à lui pour le coup, il s'était éveillé tardivement à certains plaisir, comme celui de la chair ( **Ed** : _« tardivement » ?! J'ai quinze ans !_ **Envy** : _Ouais, ouais. Un détail._ ). De ce fait, il était rare que le petit blond ose prendre de telles initiatives sans qu'elles lui aient d'abord été suggérées par le brun.

Ce fut cette anomalie dans le schéma habituel et l'empressement de son partenaire qui lui mirent la puce à l'oreille.

Alors qu'Edward appuyait sur ses épaules pour l'enjoindre à se coucher instamment et se montrait de plus en plus insistant, Envy contracta ses muscles pour s'opposer à la pression exercée. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et demanda :

« Chibi. Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe, à la fin ? »

Edward eut un sourire.

Un de ces sourires factices que l'on se plaquait sur le visage pour dissimuler une vérité.

« Rien du tout ~ Je veux juste te faire plaisir.

\- Si tu tiens tant que ça à me faire plaisir, alors dis-moi à quoi rime ton attitude depuis le début de la journée », gronda l'androgyne. Avec un claquement de langue sensé traduire son humeur naissante, Envy décrocha les petites griffes de la crevette de sa chair. « Et ne me dis pas que je me trompe, parce que ça risque de m'énerver », crut-il bon de l'avertir.

Edward dut se sentir découvert, car il ne chercha même pas à nier. La tête basse, il se dandina dans son simple appareil ( **Envy** : _Je vois tout ~_ **Ed** : _Garde tes yeux dans tes poches, ou je te les amoche._ ) Ses mains se nouèrent tandis qu'il avouait après un court moment d'hésitation :

« En... En fait je... Je voulais simplement te faire plaisir. Aujourd'hui.

\- Ça ne m'explique toujours pas ton comportement plus que bizarre.

\- Tu m'as trouvé bizarre ? » fut visiblement la seule préoccupation d'Edward. Il soupira. « En fait... Hm... Par quoi commencer ? Déjà... Tu sais quel jour on est, aujourd'hui ?

\- Le 26 juin ? Quelque chose du genre ? Quel rapport ?

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de... La première fois ?

\- La première fois que quoi ?

\- La première fois qu'on a mangé de la choucroute ensemble, quelle question ! _Envy_ ! » s'indigna l'alchimiste en lui envoyant une claque sur la cuisse, probablement motivée par de la vexation couplée à de... La gêne ?

Oh.

Oh... !

« Ah, la première fois que je t'ai pris !

\- … ! »

La crevette vira au rouge écrevisse. Mal à l'aise, Edward baissa davantage la tête. Sans doute entendait-il se cacher derrière les mèches de cheveux qui encadraient son visage crispé de honte.

« Oui, je m'en souviens », confirma finalement Envy en avançant sa main pour attraper l'une desdites mèches et la replacer astucieusement derrière l'oreille gauche d'Edward. Hors de question de se priver d'un tel spectacle. Il adorait le voir rougir ~ « Mais là encore, quel rapport ?

\- C'était le 26 juin.

\- Oh ! Donc ça fait tout juste un an ! Dis donc, quelle mémoire ! Moi, j'aurais été bien incapable de me souvenir du jour exact, haha ! » reconnut Envy en éclatant d'un rire franc... Avant de voir le regard plein de reproches d'Edward. Oups. Ok. Euh... Il avait gaffé quelque part, c'était ça ? Rah... Il aurait peut-être dû écouter davantage Lust quand celle-ci lui avait soutenu mordicus qu'il manquait parfois de tact, particulièrement à l'égard d'Edward, qui y était sensible. « … Enfin... Je veux dire... Je me souviens bien de cette fois-là, mais... C'est juste que... Tu sais, moi et les dates... Ça fait tellement de siècles que je suis là, à force, je m'y perds un peu... Quand t'as deux cents ans d'enregistrés là-dedans, aussi... » fit-il pour se rattraper en tapotant avec son index son crâne, peut-être plus mal à l'aise sur l'instant qu'Edward.

Il se sentait con. Très con.

Mais bon. Visiblement, cela sembla satisfaire Edward : il accueillit certes ses explications vaseuses avec une petite moue, mais ne lui fit pas de remarque supplémentaire.

« Un an, oui... »

Un silence.

Un _long_ silence.

Euh... Euh... Il attendait qu'il lui dise un truc, là ? Le problème, c'était qu'Envy, contrairement à un certain borgne de sa famille, n'arrivait pas à lire en ses interlocuteurs comme dans un livre ouvert. Alors qu'il cherchait à concocter une réaction potable, Edward reprit la parole :

« Et... Je voulais marquer le coup. Pour nous, mais... Pour toi, surtout.

\- Pour _moi_ ?

\- Car... Tu... Enfin... Tu n'as pas d'anniversaire. Et... Et je voulais... T'en créer un. Quelque part », bafouilla le plus petit en jouant avec les peluches de la couverture, qu'il triturait entre ses doigts fébriles. « J'ai pensé que... Cette date serait un jour... Sympa. Pour ça.

\- ... »

Envy cligna des yeux, interloqué. Edward avait voulu... _Quoi_ ? Lui « créer » un anniversaire ? Il se garda d'intervenir pour l'instant : l'alchimiste ne semblait pas avoir terminé.

« Parce que... Quand c'était le mien... Enfin bon, on ne l'a passé que deux fois ensemble, mais... Tu avais toujours l'air un peu triste. Et je me suis dit que même si tu ne le montrais pas forcément très clairement, et même si tu ne le disais pas de vive voix... Ça t'affectait un peu de ne pas en avoir. De ne pas pouvoir fêter le jour de ta naissance et... de simplement ressentir le bonheur d'être là. Comme chacun de nous », rajouta d'une voix douce l'adolescent en posant sa main sur son propre torse pour s'inclure.

Ses mots touchèrent l'homonculus en plein cœur.

Parce qu'il avait raison.

Il était vrai.

Il était vrai que lorsqu'il était question d'anniversaire, encore plus d'une personne qu'il connaissait comme Edward... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir exclus et rejeté. Parce que lui, il n'avait jamais connu tout ça et avait pensé ne jamais le connaître. Parce que leur père, aussi attaché fût-il à ceux qu'il considérait comme ses enfants, n'avaient pas jugé bon de s'embarrasser de cette tradition humaine et de leur attribuer des dates qui leur seraient dédiées et autour desquelles, finalement, ils auraient pu se définir en tant qu'être vivants pour lesquels le temps s'écoulait. Différemment que celui des êtres humains, cela allait de soi, mais qui s'écoulait quand même.

Finalement... Même dans sa tête, Envy n'avait pas franchement grandi. Et... Avant de rencontrer Edward, il devait avouer ne jamais avoir réellement eu l'impression d'être vivant.

La vie.

Généralement, on la ressentait à travers une foultitude de petites choses qui lui étaient impossibles : en appréciant de se délasser dans un bon bain chaud après le contrecoup d'une terrible fatigue... En comblant une faim de loup qui nous tenaillait l'estomac depuis plusieurs heures... En profitant d'une bonne nuit de sommeil réparatrice après une journée harassante... Bref, en se délectant de quelque chose d'agréable qui venait toujours compenser un sentiment ou une sensation négative. En alternant entre bonheurs et malheurs, entre l'appel des besoins et leur réalisation.

Tout ce qu'il n'avait et ne ressentait pas.

Et aussi... Tout ce qu'il avait pu expérimenter aujourd'hui, ou presque. En effet, il ne s'agirait jamais que d'un aperçu puisque son corps, jamais, ne le laisserait souffrir du moindre mal à panser par ces petits gestes quotidiens que faisaient les humains chaque jour de leur vie. Cependant, aussi infime fut-elle, cette expérience... Il avait pu la vivre grâce à Edward, qui avait organisé tout cela pour lui.

Rien que pour lui.

Envy sentit alors quelque chose de brûlant couler le long de sa joue, glisser sur sa mâchoire, se perdre dans son cou puis s'arrêter dans le creux de sa clavicule nue.

Edward ne sembla pas le remarquer : le regard rivé sur la couverture qu'il agrippait fermement entre ses doigts, il continua :

« … Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait faire d'une pierre deux coups... Qu'aujourd'hui on pouvait fêter le fait d'être ensemble et le fait que tu sois né, aussi. »

« Né ». Edward avait dit « né ». Et pas « créé ».

Il le reconnaissait en tant qu'être. Tout simplement. Sans ce fichu adjectif placé derrière ce mot, qui venait systématiquement anéantir tout ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter être : tout, sauf « artificiel ».

« … J'ai voulu te faire voir un peu à quoi ressemblait une journée... D'humain ? normal. Pas grand chose de très palpitant, mais voilà. C'est comme ça, notre vie au quotidien. Enfin... Quand on a vraiment la pêche et qu'on fait plein de choses, parce que personnellement, après tout ça, moi, je suis crevé ! Je ne referais pas ça tous les jours ! » l'avertit Edward en souriant et en relevant la tête... Avant de se rendre brusquement compte de l'état d'Envy.

Il écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée.

Envy pleurait.

Et c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait faire.

Ce n'étaient que quelques modestes larmes, presque invisibles... Mais cela suffit pour que le blond se tut, saisi par cette vision insolite et poignante. Oubliant jusqu'à sa nudité, il se rapprocha de l'homonculus avec la même prudence et la même lenteur que s'il s'agissait d'un animal sauvage et blessé. Il approcha sa main, les doigts légèrement recroquevillés comme s'il craignait de se faire mordre, les dirigeant vers la joue humide de son amant.

A l'instant où Envy le vit esquisser ce simple geste, l'androgyne se rappela à la réalité et détourna la tête. Il s'essuya vigoureusement le visage contre son avant-bras et marmonna :

« Ça va, c'est rien. »

Edward se tassa comme si Envy venait, juste avec ces quelques mots, de lui asséner un coup de massue sur la tête. Il... Il avait mal fait ? Il pensait offrir à Envy quelque chose de chouette, mais... Il le faisait pleurer, et vu le ton employé pour nier l'évidence, l'androgyne était énervé.

Il se trompait.

Envy le fit s'en rendre compte par un simple mot, qu'il ne prononçait que trop rarement au goût du petit alchimiste :

« Merci. »

Ses yeux étaient encore humides. Le brun prétexta une poussière dans l'œil pour se les frotter et essayer de dissiper le sel qui y était monté, sous le regard tendre d'Edward.

Il était le seul. Le seul à pouvoir voir Envy comme ça, démuni et exposé. A savoir que derrière ses grands airs et son sourire narquois se cachait quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose de brisé et d'indéniablement humain, qu'il lui fallait ressouder et consolider de son mieux pour l'empêcher de sombrer. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait sa place ici, comme chaque être vivant... Et encore plus à ses côtés.

« N'empêche... Tu sais... » fit enfin Envy en enroulant son bras autour de la taille d'Edward pour l'enjoindre, d'une petite pression, à se coucher en se penchant sur lui. « … Ce n'est pas parce que c'est _ma_ journée que tu dois te forcer ou ne penser qu'à moi. »

Edward, qui s'était laisser guider pour s'installer sur le dos, regarda ailleurs. Était-ce à cause de ce que lui disait Envy, ou du fait qu'il se fût installé sur ses hanches pour mieux le surplomber ? Il sentait ses fesses frotter contre sa virilité. Certainement n'était-il pas aussi excité que l'aurait été Envy si les rôles avaient été échangés... Mais la chose avait un érotisme certain.

« … Je ne me force pas... » nia le petit blond dont le regard était fuyant.

Envy choisit de prendre ça à la rigolade et s'amusa :

« A peine. C'était écrit en gros sur ton visage que tu n'en avais pas envie !

\- … »

Edward afficha une moue de reddition et fit un petit signe de tête pour indiquer à Envy qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Non pas que le fait de prendre son véritable _concombre_ en bouche le dérangeât ( **Envy** : _Ce n'est pas un concombre._ **Ed** : _Demain, on va au supermarché et on compare, si tu veux._ )... C'était plutôt la fin, qui lui déplaisait. Et ça... Envy le savait très bien : si l'alchimiste ne rechignait pas à lui offrir cette attention, par contre... Pour qu'il le laisse finir entre ses lèvres, il fallait au moins un alignement de trente six astres. Peut-être cela viendrait-il plus tard, mais en tout cas pour l'instant, Edward n'aimait guère. Envy n'allait pas l'en blâmer, mais simplement...

« … La prochaine fois, ne pars pas dans l'idée de faire un truc qui te déplaît dès le début. Tu sais bien que moi, ça me va déjà que tu te serves de ta petite langue pour autre chose que nos interminables discussions sur l'oreiller ~

\- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?! » répliqua Edward. Envy était au moins dix fois plus bavard que lui ! ( **Envy** : _Même pas vrai._ **Ed** : _Tu plaisantes ?_ )

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait justement à lui dire le fond de sa pensée, le petit blond fut interrompu par la main d'Envy, repartie entre ses jambes.

« … ! »

Il sursauta et rougit à nouveau. Il bafouilla :

« Q... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je continue, voyons ~ » répondit Envy en se pourléchant dangereusement les lèvres. « Et surtout... Je compte célébrer, non pas mon illustre personne – de ce côté-là, je pense que tu m'as déjà assez gâté –, mais le fait que j'ai réussi à dompter une gambas sauvage il y a de cela un an. J'ai envie de t'entendre gémir un peu ~ » murmura l'androgyne en laissant les doigts de sa main de libre courir sur les flancs frissonnants d'Edward.

Celui-ci fit de son mieux pour ne pas perdre sa superbe et lança :

« Ton « illustre » personne ? Tu voudras un bateau pour aller avec tes bouées ?

\- Mes bouées ? Quelles bouées ? »

Mais Envy ne semblait pas vraiment tenir à la réponse, puisqu'il commença à frotter de façon insistante le sexe déjà dressé de son petit alchimiste. Ce dernier haleta pour toute réponse :

« On s'en fout. »

Il enlaça son aîné et l'embrassa avec autant de ferveur que précédemment. Envy, même s'il n'avait pas formulé sa pensée très clairement, avait raison. Offrir un tas de choses et donner de sa personne sans jamais chercher à recevoir quoi que ce soit n'était pas le but d'un couple. L'idéal, c'était que cela s'équilibrât des deux côtés, entre ce que l'on donnait et ce qu'on laissait l'autre nous offrir. Après une telle journée, il serait plus agréable pour eux deux pour ce soir de s'offrir simultanément un voyage au septième ciel, plutôt que de procéder chacun leur tour et de se voir frustrés dans leurs désirs par la fatigue qui, trop souvent, pouvait emporter le petit blond et qui menaçait déjà de le faire.

Enlacés et blottis, unis et fusionnels... Finalement, ils n'avaient besoin que de peu de choses pour se sentir bien. Pour se sentir vivants l'un contre l'autre et profiter pleinement de cette relation encore un peu bancale, mais toujours plus intense. Il leur suffisait juste de ce petit moment d'intimité. Juste de quelques caresses, de quelques mots et de quelques regards, pour clore une belle journée bien remplie.

Et le meilleur dans tout ça, ce qu'Envy ignorait encore alors qu'après une fougueuse étreinte, il éteignait la lumière et baignait d'obscurité son petit blond épuisé et déjà endormi... C'était que ce dernier avait pris non pas un, mais trois jours de congé. Et qu'il savait déjà comment les employer ~

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Voilàààà ! De la guimauve, de la guimauve et encore de la guimauve ! :D N'afoutre, j'assume complètement xp

J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plu ! Je sais qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose u.u' En fait, je la voulais plus comme un moment de détente, un regard particulier sur un moment particulier vécu par ce couple que j'adore, sans péripéties ni grande action :3

Pour ceux qui lisent les notes et, surtout, pour mes lecteurs réguliers, j'en profite pour rappeler que je prépare une grosse ( **Envy** : _C'est tentant. Très tentant._ **Ed** : _Non, Envy. Pas cette blague._ ) fic. Très grosse. ( **Envy** : _Elle me tend une perche. ELLE ME TEND UNE PERCHE, LA ! C'est complètement délibéré !_ **Ed** : _Envy, j'ai dit NON !_ ) Si vous voulez en suivre l'avancement, ainsi que celui d'autres fics, vous pouvez aller sur ma page (lien sur le profil ;p). La fin de la fic approche ToT J'espère sa publication sous deux mois T.T

Bref !

Merci à tous et à toutes d'avoir lu ! ~ Je vous fais plein de bisouX, et vous dis à une prochaine fois ! ^o^

 _ **White Assassin**_


End file.
